


New Discoveries

by IsobelTheroux



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Nothing serious, bronies and pegasisters, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight makes a new discovery about something called a "brony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt over at a deviantArt group called Fanfiction-Friends. The prompt was Fandom Words.

Twilight Sparkle jerked her head up, her immersion in her newest book broken by an unexpected bit of knowledge. She was in the library of Celestia and Luna’s old castle, studying some of the older books held there. It was disappointing how few of them held new information, and even more disappointing how wrong some of them were. This book, however, was different. It proposed something she knew was possible, but she wasn’t certain the details were to be believed. This would require more research. Pulling out a spare piece of paper and a quill, she wrote, then sealed a quick letter. Now all there was to do was send it.

“Spike,” she called, wondering where her assistant had gotten off to. She wandered through stacks of dusty books into the next room. She spied him in the corner, eyes glued to his newest comic. She walked closer, close enough to reach out and touch him, but his concentration never wavered.

“Spike,” she said, loud enough to startle him. He jumped suddenly, comic flying into the air. Twilight caught it easily with her magic, lowering it down to a sheepish looking Spike.

“Uh, sorry, Twilight.” He scratched the back of his head, abashed. “Did you need something?”

“Yes, actually. I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia.” She handed over the letter.

“Oh sure.” He took the scroll and threw it into the air, breathing a quick spurt of green fire. The parchment was quickly engulfed and on it’s magical way to the Princess. “So what was that about?.”

“Spike, have you ever heard of Earth?”  
~~~~  
“So apparently the males are called Bronies, and the females are Pegasisters in their world” Twilight explained. “They all watch some sort of “show” about us. I think it’s like a moving book that tells them about our lives.” She flipped through a few more pages of the book in front of her, scanning them in quick succession.

It was a few hours after her trek back from the old castle and she was brimming with excitement she just had to share with her friends. Twilight was sitting in the library, showing her friends the newest discovery she had made. According to a dusty, old book she had found in Celestia and Luna’s old castle, there were more worlds than just theirs and the one she had been to with Sunset Shimmer. The Princess had confirmed as much in her return letter, assuring Twilight there were countless other worlds. Twilight was currently telling everyone about one called “Earth”.

“Okay, but why are they all so darn obsessed with us? What makes us so special? We’re just normal everyday ponies.” Applejack paused a moment to reconsider. “Well except for the saving Equestria multiple times bit.”

“We are awesome,” Rainbow Dash seconded, “but aren’t they ponies? Or do they look like those weird creatures from Sunset Shimmer’s world?”

“One question at a time Rainbow Dash,” Twilight murmured. “But anyway, according to my research they do have something they call ponies, but they aren’t very smart, and they look _nothing_ like us.” Twilight carefully slid the book over to her friends. The five others fillies and Spike crowded their heads around the book to examine the drawing, eyes widening in shock.

Twilight would be the first to admit, the appearance of the so called ponies was confusing. Twilight had stared at the picture of them in disbelief herself for a long while after first seeing it. The pony (if it really could be called that) was a short, squat creature, with brown fur, a straw coloured mane, and no visible signs of higher intelligence. There was no mention about magic or flying and the book said they weren’t even capable of speech!

“Oh no, Darling, you cannot be serious. That _thing_ is considered a pony? Just look at it, it’s simply horrid. No colour, no style, no anything! And don’t even get me started on it’s mane.” She lowered her voice, “Split ends,” she whispered, horrified. Shaking her head, Rarity pulled back, disgust on her face.

“Yeah,” Pinkie nodded eagerly, “no wonder they’re all obsessed with us. I mean, we’re adorable.“ She motioned to Fluttershy in example, who pulled back blushing. “That pony doesn’t look like he’s ever even been to a party!” She stamped her hooves in disapproval.

Twilight pulled the book back, finding the second picture with ease. “So this is the dominant species. Humans, or as they’re also called, Bronies look like this,” she pointed a hoof at a picture of a tall, lanky figure. It reminded her of the creatures from the world Sunset Shimmer was currently in, but with a different skin coloration.

“Is that the filly or the colt?” Applejack questioned, studying the picture closely.

“The colt.”

“And what do the fillies look like?” Fluttershy mumbled, curiosity evident.

Turning the page, Twilight motioned to another, figure, a bit shorter than the first. This one was curvier though, with a much longer mane. She had a short skirt, the fabric flaring out, showing of thin legs.

“That’s the Pegasister.”

“Well, I suppose she has a certain charm,” Rarity admitted after a long moment. “I do so love that dress she has on. And her eyes are positively gorgeous.”

“She’s got nothing on you, Rarity.” Spike murmured, eyes lighting up, gazing over at the violet haired pony.

“Oh, thank you Spikey-wikey,” she gushed. “I wonder if I could make a dress like that one though. Oh, what am I saying, of course I can.”

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. “So what else does it say about these bronies?” She asked, attempting to divert the conversation into a less girly topic.

“Well, some of them go to large gatherings to talk about the show they watch. They sell things with our pictures on them, like posters and shirts. And according to this page, some of them even dress up like us,” Twilight mentioned, glad to share her academic knowledge with her friends.

“Oh, but why? I mean what if they dress like me?” Fluttershy whimpered. A new, more concerning thought popped into her head. “Or what if they don’t?” She bowed her head forward, her pink mane concealing her face.

Applejack turned, throwing an arm over Fluttershy’s shoulder. “Oh, don’t you go worryin’ none, Sugarcube. I’m sure they all love you.”

“Yeah, of course they would,” Rainbow Dash said, casting Fluttershy a sympathetic look. 

“So are there dragons in this world?” Spike asked excitedly. He bounced a little at the thought, his claws clicking on the wooden floor.

“Um, unfortunately no. Sorry, Spike. They seem to think that things like dragons and magic are fictional.”

“Weird,” Pinkie commented. “I hope they believe in parties though!”

“So what else, Twilight?” Applejack asked eagerly.

Twilight Sparkle easily recalled some of the more obscure things she had found. “Well, some of the Bronies and Pegasisters seem to write these things called “fanfictions....”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they find m-rated fics and are scarred forever :D


End file.
